User blog:Emily7871/Why is this important????
Please Read!!!!!!! :D Hey guys so first off i want to start by saying thanks for coming here to read this blog. Please only write nice comments and if you have any questions (I can't garentee i will know the answer) or if you just want to talk to me then post a comment down below or message me on my wall and i would be more than happy to help or listen. Let me know if this helps you in any way i would really appreciate it, but if it is a personal thing to you then i understand. :) ''' So you guys are probably wondering why i titled this "Why is this important?" The meaning behind the title can mean anything really. But most importantly, why is it important to accept Jesus Christ into my life? I know some of you as close friends but others not really so much. I don't know any of you personally or what your life is like, but i will try to relate to you guys as much as i can, and like i said feel free to ask questions. By the way please don't think that I'm some snobby know it all because i promise i'm not haha. I just want to get the message out to others. I go to a Christian school and every Thursday we have something called chapel and every day we have a bible class. I've been going to a Christian School ever since pre school which is when your 3 years old. I can't really understand what it's like growing up not learning about Jesus as I was little and even every day because that's just how it works in my life, I get up, go to school every morning, pray like 10 times a day, go to church on sundays and wedsdays, and all that good stuff. Don't think that you have to go to church every sunday to go to heaven, because you don't. In chapel 2 weeks ago and today both messages really hit me hard. The one 2 weeks ago was about '''God doesn't make junk. '''A senior did this chapel so since he was a teenager I could relate to it pretty well. We all have to remember through the hard times in your life you feel like your alone and all by yourself, know that '''God is ALWAYS with you no matter what. '''God can be like a security blanket. It sounds silly but it's kind of true if you think about it. '''You can always turn to Him for comfort, help, anything you need and he will be there for you, i promise you this. Anyways I was talking about the whole God doesn't make junk thing.Well if you feel like you arent important, if you feel like you don't have a purpose in life, think about it. God is such a great and powerful God so Why would He make me? You have to remember you are so important in God's eyes. You are here for a purpose. God definetly isn't stupid, you think he just takes a look at you and goes " why did i create you? I made a mistake woops well this one is going to have a crappy life." No. God doesn't make mistakes, so you certaintly can't be a mistake. '''So next time you feel worthless remember this. Now to a similar but new topic, God's love for us. Now you might be thinking well how can he love me if i've never even seen him? Well he is the one who created you, God is like your Father. Alot of this sounds weird but it is what it is haha. '''We are all sinners you can't deny it. Even though we sin against God so much He still loves us. And get this Even if you don't believe in God He still loves you! Isn't that cool? He might not love what you do sometimes but He loves us.''' God doesn't have favorites either. '''Take a Christian and an atheist. He loves the atheist no less than He loves the christian. '''God's love is so great. '''And the truth is, He loves us more than our parents do. It might seem impossible to you but really it isn't. Now today in chapel, my homeroom and history talked about his life story mostly about his childhood, about how he was bullied by students and even teachers about not being smart, for his appearence, and then he said one day he realized that '''It's possible to be loved by someone else outside of your family. '''Then everyone in the room started to get emotional and started to cry because the way he said it, you could just tell that there was pain behind all of it and then he found a way out. Heres a song about how great His love is for us. It's a really beatiful song and it really is what made me realize how much he loves us. And when you know, you'll feel it. I cant explain it but thats just how God works. Heres a link to the song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GzfPHnoT0-0 I promise I'm almost done, but if you want to accept Jesus Christ as your personal Savior,which can be hard because you have to set aside everything else thats going on, focus your attention on God, then just bow your head and say. '''God, I know i have sinned. Please just come into my heart, and wash my sin away so I can live eternally in Heaven with you. Amen. '''It's as simple as that. Just remember all of the bold print about God's love, and that he doesn't make mistakes, and I think you can live a stronger life with him. I want to thank all of you who read this. It means so much and I hope you got something out of this. Thank you so much guys!!!!! Category:Blog posts